The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer software, and more specifically to replacing non-cryptographically secure inputs in a cryptographic application programming interface (API) call with cryptographically secure inputs.
Cryptographic APIs are pieces of functionality that serve to secure sensitive data, such as passwords and personal information. Cryptographic APIs may have a set of libraries (e.g., dynamically linked libraries) that provide an abstraction layer which isolates programmers from the code used to encrypt data. Cryptographic APIs may utilize numerous methods for encrypting and decrypting data (e.g., using public-key or symmetric key cryptography). Cryptographic APIs may additionally provide functionality for encrypting and decrypting data, and for authentication, using digital certificates.